


superhero ghost hunting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Ghost Hunting, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and is very superstitious, good vibes all around, idk how to tag either so, no starker, this is my first fic so idrk what i'm doing oops, yes peter parker watches buzzfeed unsolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He hears a door open to his right and sees the spider-kid himself kicking it open, shuffling towards him, grinning at his mentor. Tony lets out a snort at the sight.“Pete, you have truly outdone yourself, what is that- a walkie talkie?”“No! It’s a spirit box!” Peter says, his smile growing wider by the second. “I borrowed it from Ned.”The kid had been persistently bugging him to take him somewhere to go ghost hunting, never specifying where, but Tony could tell that the kid really wanted to go. Tony was more than happy to bring him somewhere, although he didn’t really show it. Peter had made him watch an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved with him one late night at the compound, and Tony could see the way the kid had loved it.And no one needed to know how much time Tony took to research supposedly haunted places across New York City.orPeter and Tony try ghost hunting, lots of jokes and banter ensue.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	superhero ghost hunting

Tony couldn’t understand how he had let himself come to this situation, but he tries not to think about it as he stands outside the Parker’s apartment complex. He texted the kid a simple, _“here pete”_ and waited, crossing his arms and blowing out hot air, watching it move through the air. It was cold out, and now Tony was beginning to regret giving into Pete’s plea to walk instead of drive. He wraps his arms tighter around himself with a huff.

He hears a door open to his right and sees the spider-kid himself kicking it open, shuffling towards him, grinning at his mentor. Tony lets out a snort at the sight.

“Pete, you have truly outdone yourself, what is that- _a walkie talkie_?”

“No! It’s a spirit box!” Peter says, his smile growing wider by the second. “I borrowed it from Ned.”

The kid had been persistently bugging him to take him somewhere to go ghost hunting, never specifying where, but Tony could tell that the kid really wanted to go. Tony was more than happy to bring him somewhere, although he didn’t really show it. Peter had made him watch an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved with him one late night at the compound, and Tony could see the way the kid had loved it.

And no one needed to know how much time Tony took to research supposedly haunted places across New York City.

Tony spares a glance at the kid, wiping a hand over his face. To his astonishment, Peter pulls out a headlamp from his back pocket and swiftly pulls it over his mop of curls. He laughs as he looks up at Tony and shines it in his face, effectively blinding him.

“Jesus, Pete, hold on” Tony sighs, turning away from the light, “Aren’t you a spider? I thought you were supposed to have, like, night vision or something.”

Peter throws his head back in laughter, and Tony can’t help but smirk as he watches him. Tony grabs his bicep and pulls him to start walking down the sidewalk.

“Tony,” the kid whines, “I thought you would’ve come more prepared. I told you: this is serious”

“Oh, this is _serious_ now?”

“Yeah, totally. Like, you’re the Shane Madej to my Ryan Bergara.”

Tony gives him a look, and Peter meets his gaze and gently elbows him and lets out a little chuckle.

Tony puts a hand to his chest in mock offense, eyes widening.

“You did _not_ just go there, you know I am literally Iron Man, right? Like, blasters and all, right here” Tony jokes, tapping the housing unit on his chest.

Tony watches as Peter’s gaze goes from the housing unit, casting a glow onto his face, and then moves up to meet his own eyes. A smirk sneaks it’s way onto the kid’s face.

“Your threats don’t scare me, _Mr. Stank_ ”

Peter looks up at Tony expectantly, and the older man stops dead in his tracks.

“ _I’m gonna kill him_ \- You’ve been talking to Rhodey?”

Peter stops too and looks back his mentor, smile having grown so wide Tony thinks for a second the edges of his mouth are going to split.

“Maybe, but what’s it to you?” he says over his shoulder, continuing his walk.

Tony does the same, but walking faster and taking Peter’s head and ruffling his curls beneath his knuckles as he catches up to him.

Peter only lets out a pure belly laugh and swiftly twists his body out of the man’s grasp.

“Hey, hey!” Peter starts, hands now moved to his head, “I spend a lot of time on this hair, watch it.” He readjusts the handlamp that had been pushed down onto his face and gives Tony a glare.

Tony now laughs, “No way you, Peter Benjamin Parker, spend time on your _hair._ You spend too much time Spider-Manning, your hairs always fucked up from your mask.

Peter’s mouth drops open at this, repeating the mock offensive Tony wore earlier: “ _Tony_ , my God, _Language!_ ”

“Jesus Christ kid, first Rhodey and now Cap? What kind of world do we live in? Is this what betrayal feels like?” Tony jokingly moves away from the kid and shakes his head.

Peter grins and moves to flip up the baseball hat Tony is wearing, but Tony grabs his wrist before he gets the chance.

“ _Ha_ , you thought. Aren’t you supposed to be the one with the crazy reflexes, spider-kid?”

“Yeah, but you’re Tony _Stank_ , you’re so _stank_ my senses don’t even register you, you _stank man_.”

Tony tilts his head at him, his own mouth now gaping, “That didn’t even make sense, Parker. Do I need to give you comeback lessons now?”

A slight blush creeps onto Peter’s face, “Whatever, _stanky_.”

  
  


-

  
  


They continue like this for another couple blocks, laughing and joking until they reach their destination, a slightly big cemetery in the middle of New York. They stand next to each other at the entrance, neither one making a move to step closer.

Tony moves behind Peter, and nudges him forward, eliciting a laugh from him.

“I don’t even know why I’m freaked out right now, but I am,” Peter explains, turning around to face his mentor.

“Really, now?” Tony starts, “After all that nagging for me to join you out here and now you’re _scared_. All talk, no action, Parker.”

Peter shakes his head and looks up at the sky, noticing the stars, and the full moon. His eyes widen and his smile flattens.

“Nuh-uh. Too freaky. What the fuck.” He says, pointing up.

“ _Langu-”_

“Tony. literally shut up this is _not_ the time. Look at that shit. I did not pla- _did you plan this?”_ Peter meets his gaze.

Tony smirks, “Maybe”

“Oh, you asshole! Are you kidding me? Legit any other night you could’v-” he sighs, “Why am I surprised. You’re Tony _Stank_ of course you-”

Tony playfully smacks him over the head “Oh, shush, it’s funny!” Tony grabs his forearm and begins to move inside, “Hurry, before it turns midnight!”

“I hate you”

“Love you too, Parker.”

  
  


-

  
  


They were standing smack in the middle of the cemetery now, silence enveloping them, the only light coming from Peter’s headlamp and the moon.

“Well, your move, Pete”

“ _Shut up_ , Tony.” he whines, “I’m still not happy with you.”

“Come on! You deserve it. Who knew you were so superstitious.”

Peter smirks as he kneels down to place the spirit box on the ground between them, “You’re so annoying.”

Tony shakes his head and leans on his heels, spacing out as he waits for Peter to get situated. He’s startled out of his haze when loud static sounds out across the silence. He looks down and makes eye contact with Peter, who is now giving him a grimace.

“And I’m the annoying thing here, Pete?” Tony jokes.

“It’s the price to pay for talking to the _undead_ ” He responds, slowly rising to his feet and pulling a wrinkled sticky note out of his pocket. “Now you really have to shut up, it’s ghost time.”

Tony blankly stares at him, processing what just happened.

“‘It’s ghost time’- what are you, five? And what is that?” He questions, grabbing at the sticky note.

Peter shifts away from him, “No! Not for you!”

They both stare at each other for a second, before erupting into laughter, drowning out the insistent buzzing of the spirit box.

“I am not a damn _cat_ , Parker, what the hell.”

Peter wipes at tears in his eyes. “Even I can’t believe I just said that oh my _god._ ”

They take a minute to calm down, but eventually, Peter starts.

“Alright, y’all, uh” Peter falters, looking to Tony for help.

“You’re on your own, kid” Tony mouths. Peter frowns.

“Um, okay. Well, I’m Peter, this is Tony,” he says pointing to the older man with the sticky note in hand, “And we come in peace?” The end morphs into a question and Tony tries to hold in a laugh. 

“ _Oh my god_ , okay yes, we come in peace, and we just we wanted to see if you had anything to say cause we are interested.

So, if there is anyone here with us that would like to speak, go ahead.”

They both stand, waiting for anything to happen. Tony clears his throat and crosses his arms. Peter gives him a stern look and puts a single finger over his own mouth, silently shushing him. Tony simply stares at him, unable to stop the strange fondness he feels just then. 

Peter shakes his head and asks, “What’s your name?”

He gives it a minute to respond, and to both of their surprise, it does

_B E T T Y_

“Oh, that’s a beautiful name,” Peter says, and Tony feels his heart squeeze a little.

“Betty? As in, like, Betty White?” Tony asks, and he chuckles as he feels Peter hit him on the arm.

“Betty White is not _dead_ , Tony.”

_F U N N Y_

They both stop and stare at the small box on the ground.

“Well, at least someone here appreciates me; thank you, Betty.”

Peter stares at him in disbelief, “I can’t stand you.”

“Yet here you are, with me.” Tony jokes.

Then the spirit box springs to life again.

_M O O N_

Even Tony’s mouth drops open at this.

“What in the ever-living _fuck-”_

_“_ Oh my God, you heard it too!” Peter exclaims.

Their eyes meet each other, and Tony lets out a small noise of exasperation. 

“How did it- _Why_ -”

Peter laughs at his mentor’s astonishment. He thought that he would be the one to lose his cool, but here he was, in a dark cemetery at almost midnight with a disgruntled Tony.

“That is fucking insane, Pete.”

“I know!” he responds, laughing.

“You had to have hacked it or _something_ -”

“Did you see me do anything from the time we walked over here?”

“No,” Tony draws out, “But you’re Spider-man, you’re sneaky like that.”

Peter smirks, “I’m ‘ _sneaky like that’_? And I’m the five-year-old here?”

“Can we maybe, like, get out of here?” 

Peter puts on a fake frown, “Aw, baby wants to leave the scary place?”

Tony scoffs, “Yes, yes I do. Do not shame me.”

“Oh, I will shame you all I _want_ , this is comedy gold. Tony Stark is afraid of ghosts, that would go viral in like, two seconds.”

“You wouldn’t _dare._ ”

Peter pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture of Tony, whos now slouched over with his hands on his knees. When the flash goes off, Tony looks up at Peter, making the perfect picture of a thoroughly scared-looking Tony Stark.

“Literally do _not_ post that.”

Peter types out a quick caption: _you know i had to do it to em: ghost hunting style_

“Why can’t I post it?” Peter asks, wearing the best puppy eyes he can muster.

“Because I said so, _dork_.”

“Too late; it’s already on my private story” A wide smirk plasters onto his face.

“Your private stor- how many people are on it?”

“Literally like, two people, you’re fine.” Peter slides his phone back into his pocket, giving Tony a toothy smile. “And maybe Rhodey, or Pepper”

Tony coughs out of surprise, “Hold on, what? Since when do _Rhodey_ and _Pepper_ have Snapchat? That is blasphemy and I will not stand for it.”

“Too bad, deal with it,” Peter deadpans.

“I let you into my home-”

Peter interrupts him with laughter, and they start to make their way back to the front of the cemetery. 

Tony reaches over and puts his arm around the kid’s shoulders and stops for a second, thinking. 

He gives the kid a meaningful look, “Have I told you how stupid you look with that headlamp yet, underoos?”

Peter snorts and pushes him away, “Oh, be quiet, it’s _useful_.”

“Yeah, for _nerds._ ” Tony quips.

Peter slants his eyes at him, “Did you, Tony Stark, just call me a nerd?” A mischevious smile was etched on his face now, “Your entire existence is literally built around being a nerd, but okay.”

Tony pushes him lightly as they turn the corner.

“I hate you, spider-kid”

“Love you too, _Mr. Stank_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! this idea kinda popped into my head today and i had a really strong urge to write it haha. i hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the shortness!
> 
> quick note: i got a pretty appalling comment, and i wanted to clarify that this is in no way shape or form starker, nor are any other works i put out. i'm saddened anyone thought that reading this. know that i find that absolutely disgusting, thank you.


End file.
